1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container filling apparatus for filling a container with liquid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A method and an apparatus for filling an empty container have been heretofore described in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 58-15359 (1983). With this apparatus, the net amount of the contents can be adjusted by manipulation of a presser nut and a pad presser provided at an end portion of a liquid pouring pipe through which the liquid flows into the container.
Also, a prior art container filling apparatus has been disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 60-145 (1985).
In this container filling apparatus, while containers are conveyed in a horizontal direction, a filling valve is lowered and pressed against a container, and liquid is poured into the container by opening a liquid passageway gating section.
However, the former apparatus is subject to the following problems. That is, when filling containers at a high speed, a large number of filling apparatuses are arranged in a ring. Consequently, when changing the net amount of the contents in the case where a different type of container is introduced to the line, it is necessary to manipulate the pressure nut and pad presser of all of the filling apparatuses. The operational efficiency is poor due to such adjusting work.
Also, although the latter container filling apparatus in the prior art lowers a filling valve against a container while containers are conveyed horizontally, and causes a liquid passageway gating section to open so that liquid fills the container, the apparatus does not include a mechanism by which stagnating liquid can be drained from the apparatus.